


Rping D:BH; *Jaren slowly licks fingers* “Stop it” *Keeps doing it*

by JustASuicideCase



Series: Another Day, Another Story [2]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase
Summary: Still a couple dudes being friends during their freshman year





	Rping D:BH; *Jaren slowly licks fingers* “Stop it” *Keeps doing it*

“I think there’s something under this desk, Lieutenant,” Jaren spoke in his best Connor voice. John quickly laughed at how his friend was lying on the carpeted floor of the Civics classroom, head completely stuck under his chair and awkwardly bent forward to stare at the bottom of his desk.

“What are you doing, Connor?” John tried to add some rasp to his voice to sound like Hank or the Lieutenant. Jaren wheezed as he struggled to stand back up.

Jaren sat down at in his seat. The Canadian searched through his backpack for a moment before pulling out a large water bottle. He took a sip from the purple bottle. “You drinking some blue blood, Connor?” Jaren choked on his drink, “Are you color-blind, Lieutenant?” He shook the tube, sloshing around the orange liquid inside.

John was about to defend himself, but Jaren put his head under his desk, “I found something, Lieutenant!” He slammed his hand on the desk and, when he pulled his hand back, a sticker replaced it. “Connor, this sticker means nothing. It says ‘Made In China’, for fuck’s sake,” John stated after further examination.

Jaren laughed as he dug through his backpack yet again. This time, however, he brought out a breakfast bar filled with strawberry jam. He ripped open the package and broke a small piece off, which he offered to John.

He thanked the shorter boy and put the piece in his mouth. Before he began to chew, Jaren poked the insides of the bar and brought the two fingers to his mouth. “No, stop,” John whined as his insane friend licked the tips of his fingers that touched the gooey insides of his post-lunch snack.

Jaren mischievously smirked, now knowing how to annoy John all day and tomorrow. To make sure the schoolboy sitting next to him didn’t suspect anything, the heterochromatic-eyed boy laughed, shrugged his shoulders, and began to pay attention to the man standing in the front of the class, trying to teach them about their country’s government.

For the rest of that period, the pair was significantly quieter than usual, jokes cracked between the two but not as frequent as usual. The bell rang, signaling them to begin heading to their last class for today. The pair got up and threw their backpacks onto their backs. “Hey man, wanna come over to my house after school today? No one is home, and I need some help with some room stuff,” Jaren casually asked. Immediately, John made a joke, “Some room stuff? You can just flat out ask me if you want to fuck, Jare.” Jaren rolled his eyes and John laughed, “Yeah, I’ll come over after school, ‘kay?”

Nothing too significant happened during either boy’s fourth period. They both just talked with friends the entire class and finished their work early; basically the usual. The last bell of the day rang, allowing every student to go home and relax until the next morning to repeat the cycle all over again. Jaren stood in their usual meeting area, a couple of feet away from the right-most pair of doors. He didn’t wait long when he saw John descend the stairs and walk towards him. “Ready?” John asked, slightly out of breath from how fast he walked out of his class and down the stairs. Jaren nodded and the duo made their way to his home.

He regretted walking as soon as the freezing air nipped at his exposed skin. John noticed Jaren constant shivering, “You need my jacket?” Jaren laughed a little.

“No, you need it.”

“No, you need it.”

“Seriously, you’ll get a cold if I take it. My house is only a block away, I’ll live.”

“No, your house is several blocks away and, for the record, I feel perfectly fine. Take it”

Jaren felt a soft piece of fabric drift on top of his shoulders. John always was stubborn, especially when it came to him giving Jaren something. The younger sighed a thank you before taking his backpack off and properly putting the jacket on. In reality, he was thankful for the extra layer to protect him from the frost, but he was worried about John. He didn’t want him to get sick, then he would feel bad. Also, Civics and lunch would be too boring without his friend making him laugh the entire period. At the end of the block the boys were currently walking on, Jaren’s house could be seen.

Jaren slid the key out of the keyhole as the door opened. “You want anything, food-wise?” Jaren casually asked over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen, “‘Cause I’m starving.” John took a second to think as he set his backpack down on the cinnamon-colored leather couch but accepted his offer. Jaren took off the fluffy jacket and threw it on the couch.

The pair of friends walked into the kitchen side-by-side. John, who has been over numerous times before, automatically drifted towards the refrigerator. Jaren stood in the center of the kitchen, hand rubbing his chin, going through his choices in his head.

Jaren looked over at John, who currently was examining a half eaten container of strawberries. “Are they still good?” Jaren took a couple of steps towards his taller friend. John nodded his head, long platinum hair bounced along.

They laughed at his childish antics as they walk up the stairs to Jaren’s bedroom. In his own words, his room is pretty fucking plain. His walls were white, besides the dark grey one behind his bed and a black-and-white zigzagged carpet covering the floor. His bed was only a twin, covered in a monochromatic grey pattern of a triangle and had a small throw blanket folded at its foot. To cover his boringly blank walls, he put up several posters and one banner. They were mostly just posters from his favorite bands, besides the banner. The banner had a black koi fish circling a white koi fish, reenacting a yin-and-yang symbol, with a red cherry blossom in the back, adding the only color to the banner and his room. It hung just above his bed.

“It’s not gay if it’s your cousin,” John quoted from a short film, causing Jaren to let out a very audible gasp. “You actually watched it?” John took a seat on the edge of the bed while Jaren walked to the side of the room that had several bean bag chairs. “Of course I did! You have really good taste in everything!” John complimented, now lying down on the bed with his feet still on the floor.

Jaren easily dragged his favorite chair, red-yellow-blue pinstriped bean bag chair, in front of John and against the wall. He took a seat and closed his eyes, allowing the tension in his body to dissipate. When he opened his eyes, John slid down onto the floor with the container of strawberries between his pale hands.

With a ‘pop’, the container opened. John grabbed a crimson berry by the forest-green leaves before he ate it. “What, not like strawberries anymore?” John got his attention again. Jaren shook his head, trying to wake himself up, “Just trying to relax after eight hours of torture.”

The slightly bigger boy raised both of his hands into the air, a strawberry posed between his teeth for comedic effect. It worked, seeing as Jaren let out a short but loud laugh.

An idea popped into Jaren’s head. He leaned forward and, with his index finger and thumb, picked up a strawberry. John opened his mouth, ready to talk about everything and anything when Jaren stuck out his tongue. “No!” John shouted, looking ready to jump onto Jaren as soon as he went through with his idea. Jaren then licked a long stripe on the strawberry, John hopped up.

“I’m gone. I can’t deal with you!” John screamed as he sprinted down the stairs and out of the house, leaving all of his belongings behind. Jaren choked with laughter, “Hope he didn’t have any homework to do.”


End file.
